


Deal

by victors_mockingjays



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Mockingjay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victors_mockingjays/pseuds/victors_mockingjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta have finally taken the next step in their relationship. Who will sacrifice embarrassment to keep their newly found sex life going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbonniemellark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/gifts).



> From tumblr. The prompt requested was: everlark + buying condoms. I hope you enjoy and I honestly got a kick out of writing this. This is for Bonnie and I hope you guys like it too. P.S First part is Peeta's pov, then it switches to Katniss.
> 
> Tumblr: victors-mockingjays

“What do you mean you don’t have anymore Haymitch?!” I ask flustered.

“I mean exactly what I said boy. I don’t have anymore. The only reason I gave it to you the first few weeks is because I knew Sweetheart would kill you if you got her pregnant’” Haymitch says with a bottle in his hand.

“What am I supposed to do now then, Haymitch!?” 

“Calm down boy. There is a place called the store. Filled with many wonderful items that will keep that thing in your pants from getting such a nice girl on your bad side,” Haymitch says sarcastically. 

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. 

“If you buy them instead of calling you boy, I’ll call you man boy.”

I glare at him because of his absurd idea.

“Oh yeah Haymitch. That’s totally going to save my embarrassment.”

“If you’re man enough to stick that thing of yours inside of Sweetheart, you have the balls to buy some damn condoms. If I have to deal with hearing you two all night, you can deal with buying them.”

I cringe at Haymitch’s words. He’s never been one to not be blunt about his words.

“Okay okay. I’ll buy them.” Haymitch looks at me and gives me something in between a smile and a grimace.

“Now get out so I can finish my daily glass of liquor. Oh! And do it yourself! Don’t ask sweetheart. Maybe she’ll do it for you for the second time, but for this first time, do it alone. It’ll make you feel manlier.”

I chuckle and shake my head. I walk out of his house and go inside of ours to wait until Katniss is home.

—————————–>

“You should buy them. You’re the one that puts them on,” I say slightly agitated.

I know it’s a dumb reason and way to persuade Peeta, but I can’t do it. I would be as red as a strawberry! Everyone in the Town would know that we’re having sex, and that can’t happen. Ironically, I’ve never been in a place that gossips as much as District 12.

“But you’re the reason I have to use them, Katniss. We both know you can’t get pregnant,” Peeta says softly.

I nod my head. I know that I can’t get pregnant. I’m still wary of having kids. I don’t think I want to ever have kids.

“I understand that it would embarrass you, but we have to,” he says hugging me.

“I know Katniss. I know. We should just do it together then. It’ll be less embarrassing.”

I nod. “That’s true. I’m able to do anything by your side.”

Peeta smiles at me then leans down to kiss me. I moan against his lips and run my fingers through his hair. The way he kisses ignites a fire deep within me. The kiss gets deeper and it makes me want to take him to bed right now. Peeta slowly pulls back and I stare, mesmerized by his sparkling blue eyes.

“Together Katniss.”

———————————->

Peeta and I stand outside of one of the newly built buildings in District 12. After the war, District 12 became the district of medicine. There’s more pharmacies and apothecaries here than gossipers. 

As I stand next to Peeta, he squeezes my hand. 

“Katniss, it won’t be that bad,” Peeta assures me.

“There’s so many people in there Peeta! Everyone will know what we do,” I say worried.

“Katniss,” Peeta says with a sigh. He grabs both of my hands. “Think about how many people have already thought that. I told the world you were pregnant which requires…” 

Surprisingly I chuckle. “I know Peeta.”

He smiles and holds on to one of my hands.

“So…let’s just get this over with..then we can go home and have some fun,” he says in a deep voice.

I shiver at the tone of his voice and nod my head eagerly.

“Deal.”

———————————>

As Peeta and I walk through the aisles, I feel what seems like a million stares on us. I try to hide my head in Peeta’s side as we walk in front of the different feminine and hygiene items.

My face has never been so red.

Peeta has a hint of a blush on his face too while he looks through them. I see some people pointing at us and it makes my face even redder.

“Hurry up Peeta!” I hiss out at him.

“Okay okay. I’m just trying to find the right size,” he says in a whisper.

When he says this I lift my head up. I see people have moved on from us and I stare at him. 

“Just um…just get the biggest size you see,” I say where Peeta can barely hear me. Before he grabs a package he laughs loudly. I stare at him confused at why he would be laughing at a time like his.

“Peeta! Stop laughing at me. It’s not my fault that your…penis is so big.”

This just makes him laugh louder. He can barely speak with how loud he’s laughing. “You’re still so pure, Katniss. Afraid to say the word cock?”

If I thought my face couldn’t get any redder, I was wrong. I slap his chest and he rubs where I hit him.

“Ow. Okay. I’m sorry. It’s just…that gave me a huge ego boost.”

“If you don’t hurry up you won’t be getting any ego boosts tonight,” I say in a stern voice. 

Immediately, Peeta stops laughing and grabs the package. He puts it in between his arm so no one can see what he’s carrying even though everyone in the store has seen us and seen what we were looking at.

We start walking to register and I stop in my tracks when I see who’s waiting in line at the register. Peeta runs into my back when I stop.

“What is it Katniss? Are you okay?” he asks worried.

“I’m fine. It’s just that I see Delly. What is she going to say?! What if she tells people?” I ask frantically.

“C’mon Katniss. You really think she’s going to care? When we had dinner with her she thought we were already having sex before we even started. It’s not like this isn’t a natural thing Katniss.”

“It’s embarrassing,” I say without thinking.

Peeta pulls back from me. He looks hurt when he asks me his next question. “You think it’s embarrassing? Doing this with me?”

I quickly shake my head and try to reassure him.

“No Peeta. I didn’t mean it like that.” I grab his hand and squeeze it. “I mean…I guess I’m just proving your point that I’m pure. It embarrasses me to think about other people thinking that we’re having sex. I just want us to be private.”

Peeta still looks unsure and I know what will change that.

“I love you, Peeta. I love you and what we do.”

He smiles and nods his head. “Me too Katniss. We’re almost out of here. Let’s just get it over with.” I nod and follow him to the register. 

When we stand behind a person that Delly is in front of, she doesn’t even realize we’re there. When she grabs her bag Peeta stops her.

“Hey Dells,” he says with a smile.

Delly turns around and smiles at both of us. “Hello Katniss and Peeta!” she says excitedly. I smile and wave at her. We talk for a while before the customer in front of us leaves.

“Next.” I look up and see the cashier. She has blonde hair and you can’t help but notice her gigantic breasts. I look away from her and turn back to Delly when she speaks up.

“I’ll wait for you guys so we can talk,” Delly says in a quiet voice. Peeta and I nod while he puts the package on the table for the cashier.

When the cashier sees the package her eyes widen and she gasps. She looks up at the both of us as she rings the item up. Immediately, I start blushing like crazy. I see that Peeta is trying to look at anything but the cashier.

I hear the cashier gasp again and I see she’s looking at Peeta now.

“Sure you didn’t grab the wrong one Mr. Mellark? You got the biggest size,” she says seductively.

I glare at her and I see Delly trying her hardest not to laugh. I look over to Peeta and he speaks quietly.

“Yes. I’m sure. 100% positive.”

The cashier smirks and bags up the package. When she hands Peeta the bag, her eyes run up and down his body, staring in particular at his pants. I grip on to his shoulder and I can’t help the jealously that runs through my body.

I clear my throat and wrap my arms around Peeta’s muscular bicep. “I’m also 100% sure he has the right size. I would know,” I say in a husky voice.

The cashier huffs and looks away. “Have a nice day you two,” she says in a less than happy voice. I smirk and start pulling Peeta towards Delly. When we reach her we walk outside together. Delly starts laughing loudly and wipes her eyes which have filled with a few tears.

“Oh my gosh! T-that was amazing! First, both of you blushing. Then the cashier! Then jealous Katniss!! That was great!!!” Delly says in a loud voice. 

As Delly keeps laughing Peeta grabs my hand again. “I can’t believe you did that Katniss. You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” he says with a smile.

I shrug. “She shouldn’t have tried to mess with my…with my.” I pause and look up at Peeta. I run my hand over his jaw and when he closes his eyes I smile. “With my boyfriend.”

Peeta opens his eyes and they seem even brighter than before. Delly sees that we’re having a moment and she bids us goodbye.

“Well, I’ll see you two soon. Give me a call if you guys want to hang.”

Both Peeta and I nod our heads without looking away from each others eyes. She starts walking away and Peeta grabs my hands as he leads us home. 

When we walk inside, Peeta puts the bag on the table and hugs me.

“Do you know how amazing of a girlfriend I have? She’s so great. She sticks up for us, she’s very cute, and I would love to do something for her…well, to her.”

I chuckle and play along with him as I run my fingers through his hair.

“Hmmm…I’m not sure what you would lik- love to do to her. Would you mind telling me?”

Peeta smirks and his voice drops an octave. “I’ll show her instead of telling her.” I smile and I lean up to kiss him softly. I pull back to whisper one more thing. 

“Go ahead.”

——————————–>

Peeta leans over the back of my body and we both breathe heavily on the kitchen table. We’re both naked and sweaty, both it’s one of the best feelings in the world that we waited too long to discover.

While I catch my breath, I manage to get my words out. “H-how many have we used already?”

Peeta trails kisses down my neck and collarbone. He smirks against my neck and strokes my hair. “Four.”

I chuckle and turn my head around slightly to look at him in his eyes. “It’s only been an hour and a half Peeta.”

He shrugs. “Yes it has. We’ll probably have to get some more tomorrow from using them all.” I frown at him.

“How many was in one pack?! I thought there were a lot in one pack.”

“There are 24 in one pack. There’s 20 left.” He laughs and I slap his shoulder.

“Oh, so you’ve got jokes huh?” I ask with a wide smile on my face.

“Possibly.”

I chuckle and pull him back on top of me. I grab him by the nape of his neck and slide my tongue against his. We both moan and I feel him hardening against my thigh. I reach back and grab another condom as he’s kissing me. Peeta pulls back from me and smirks.

“Yes…we were embarrassed babe, but it was for the greater good. Let’s see, Katniss. If you go buy the condoms by yourself next time, I’ll give you five orgasms in one night.“ As I hear his words I bite my lip and squeeze my legs together.

“Let’s make it even better Katniss. Seven. In one night.”

I nod my head frantically.

“Deal.”


End file.
